Posterity
by UpsidedownShortcake
Summary: Life with Gamzee and the Grand Highblood was the only life he had ever known, but even with the love and encouragement of his best bro, Tavros couldn't help but feel like something was terribly wrong.  Gam/Tav, AU, Bare with me guys
1. Chapter 1

**Oh man what even am I doing. Just a really off-handed idea I had because I drew this picture: aeleusienzo(.)deviantart(.)com/#/d4o6qnr and listened to this song: youtuberepeat(.)com/watch/?v=dcNEOQ6Cj7U&feature=related **

**Take out the parantheses. Like I always say with my fics that I'm really unsure about, I may or may not continue this. If people like it I won't not continue it, but I'm not really...super duper intent on finishing this. XD **

**It's super AU guys. Prepare yourself because I don't even-**

* * *

><p><p>

It was no secret that when they found the woman, beaten and dead with a bundle wrapped tightly in her arms, it had been the work of bandits. Her body was wrapped in such a way that it seemed she had relented her belongings to the bandits, the only thing she cared to protect the small bundle wrapped in cool brown, cotton blankets.

They had not expected it, not a single one of them. When the Signless went to move that cold contorted corpse, something stopped him short. A small squeak that he couldn't quite place at first. He was nervous, expecting to see large rats eating at the woman's innards, but nay. After saying a small prayer with his rosary, he gathered the courage to adjust the body onto its back, revealing the little pile of blankets underneath.

He wondered for a moment if it was a loaf of bread wrapped into a loose bundle. Perhaps the woman was trying to protect it in the hopes of getting it to her children. He sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose, but suddenly the bundle squirmed, causing the Signless a moment of confusion before he realized what it could have been.

Carefully, his clawed fingers grabbed one of the blanket's edges, and he peeled the blanket away, revealing a tiny child underneath. It was almost too tiny. The size of its head alone was no bigger than the Signless' hand.

He stood, regarding the small audience before him with a slight clearing of his throat. His eyes laid on his friend, the Summoner, and for a moment he had to do a double take from descendant to ancestor- or that's certainly what it seemed. His breath caught in his throat and he looked back to the child, scooping it up in his hand.

"What is it?" Summoner finally spoke up, the slightest bit of hesitation apparent under his tone.

The Signless didn't answer, merely stared at the child a bit harder, before he turned to Summoner, bowed and took a light step back, mimicking the sacred act of bequeathing a treasure unto some lucky soul. The child pushed the blanket from its face, wiggling its nose in slight irritation.

The already quiet gathering grew deathly silent. Summoner himself could only stare for a long time, tight-lipped and hesitant.

The minute he had laid eyes on the child he knew he belonged to him.

Summoner took a few hesitant steps forward, looking down at the Signless who peered up at him from under his hood, silently encouraging him until the Summoner took the child as if handling something of the greatest fragility, the little one's body easily fitting into his hand, the head fitting perfectly into his other palm.

His head tilted ever so slightly as the child's large eyes locked onto his, the familiarity apparent even to an underdeveloped infant. Summoner's eyes searched, searched for some kind of confirmation of from the child but of course he received nothing but a warm, adoring look in return.

He looked to the Signless who's back was rigid and had an uncertain smile on his face. Why? The Summoner had no idea. All he knew was the newly born infant cupped lightly in his hands was something like a miracle.

* * *

><p><p>

Even the most aloof of Summoner's followers could see that the infant meant more to Summoner than anyone ever had. Even the Signless whom the Summoner had known since childhood didn't compare to the wayward child the Summoner had come to name Tavros.

The infant was never let out of Summoner's sight. Not once was he left in the arms of a stranger for more than a minute except for the Dolorosa who had firsthand experience raising the Signless himself, as well as the Summoner who had never know his parents.

She was a godsend to the unsuspecting father whom had no idea what to even feed a child. She taught the Summoner who to bathe the child, cloth the child, feed the child, she had even taught him a lullaby that Tavros had thoroughly come to enjoy, having been lulled to sleep every time its melodic notes reached his small pointy ears.

The two were absolutely inseparable, and Tavros, whom was only of a couple months now, held a love for his father that was so palpably obvious, no one could ignore it.

It wasn't until Tavros was four months old that things seemed to go horribly, awfully, unimaginably wrong.

They, the Summoner, Signless, and their followers, had gone to preach equality and ratification of blood-caste to try and gain a larger following. It would be the first time the Summoner would be leaving the camp without Tavros nearby. He could feel the awful boiling bile in the pit of his stomach and it made him feel absolutely sickly, but they wouldn't be gone for long, or too far away. Tavros would be in the care of the Dolorosa.

It wasn't a few hours later that a thin and ravaged yellow-blood came running and screaming into the crowd, flailing his arms and gasping for breaths.

It took one small look, a loose, cross-armed gesture, and that was all before the Summoner jumped from the makeshift podium set up in the town square and took off running, followed closely by the Signless and a group of curious citizens.

The Summoner's eyes darted from tent to tent, from food storage to injured follower. His breath caught when he saw his tent, standing erect against the wreckage and a feeling of dread filled him. His eyes caught the familiar indigo of a waving flag, dressed in the blood of his friends who were groaning and crawling around, trying to tend to one another's wounds.

"Mother!" The Signless' voice finally brought him back to reality, sent a jolt of energy down his spine and into his legs and he sprinted to the entrance of his tent, spotting the Dolorosa lying unconscious on the floor. The manger the Dolorosa had rigged from the cattle feed laid neatly where it had been. He approached it, something small underneath it.

Perhaps-

He was too nervous to think. He couldn't even comprehend what he was feeling. For now it was a numbness, unbeknownst of what would happen. Would there be a washing relief of seeing his sleeping son- his pride and joy- still resting peacefully in his manger? Or would it be a crushing reality of a more plausible situation.

His eyes were wide and he didn't even know it. His breathing was ragged. He could sense the Signless there, behind him, holding his unconscious mother and simultaneously watching him and her, wondering who he'd have to keep from dying first.

The Summoner pulled back the blankets, shock and grief striking him in one fell swoop. Left there in the middle of the manger was Tavros' favorite rattle- he'd be inconsolable without it. Something told him the Grand Highblood knew that. He took the rattle in his large hands, clutching it tightly as he fell to his knees and let out an enraged roar.

* * *

><p><p>

The Grand Highblood smirked at the child in his hand. He fit easily in one of his abnormally large, yet oddly proportional, palms. He gazed at the child with something like a mocking father's love.

"I've been hearing rumors of you for these five months now," he cooed with pseudo-sweetness. "I've been searching for that bitch for a good long while. They said they disposed of you, the loads of rats, but nay. It's just as well. You led me straight to his camp and now he'll come to me willingly rather than by force."

Tavros' brow wrinkled when he finally got a good look at he large troll. He was monstrous, even compared to his own father who was by no means small. He made a low whimpering in his throat before he weakly began to cry, causing the Grand Highblood's face to contort in disgust. "Child!" he roared, summoning his own young son. The roar caused the entire castle to shake, frightening the weak-blooded staff that were bustling around on shaky malnourished limbs.

Gamzee greeted his father in the throne room, performing a courteous bow with an affable smile on his face. "Yes sir?" he chirped, giving a sloppy salute with his slender childish hands.

The Grand Highblood sneered cantankerously at his son's barely-there expression. He shoved the small crying child into the older one's arms, glaring hard. "Congratulations, we've got a new slave. Give him to then Threshecutioner. He'll know what to do."

"Yes sir!" Gamzee said again, grinning like an idiot as he laxly made his way out of the throne room, crooning and tickling the baby's tummy to keep him from crying.

* * *

><p><p>

"Hey Threshy!" Gamzee called, sidling into the weaponry room. He sniffed and wiped his nose, jumping up onto the counter with Tavros tucked into his arm. "Got a new slave motherfucker."

The Threshecutioner gasped when he spotted the Indigo-blood upon his re-entering the room from the furnace area. He got on one knee, bowing deeply as he crawled over. "Young Master, what has you gracing me with your presence today?" he asked, charcoal smeared on his face that was breaking into a nervous sweat.

"Man. My father got a new slave or some shit. This little motherfucker's fucking tiny and adorable. Don't know what use he is or whatever, but he said you'd be down with helping him out or whatever," Gamzee held the baby out to the Threshecutioner who took him as gingerly as possible.

"Oh dear...He's expecting me to teach such a young thing the intricacies and regulations of slavehood?" He took one mighty fist and wiped his brow, trembling at the thought of failing his Master the Grand Highblood. "I suppose I will try my best."

"Don't hurt he little motherfucker okay?" Gamzee asked, his face taking on something that was almost protective. "Little fucker's all small and fragile."

"Young Master, it's extremely inappropriate for someone of such a young age and high-blood to be using such disgusting language," the Threshecutioner scolded the young boy who ignored him and jumped off the counter. "Whatever motherfucker-" he reached up and took Tavros from the Threshecutioner. "I'll take care-a him cus you look busy and shit."


	2. Happy Birthday

**This chapter is short, but I hope it is worth it! o Sorry both Posterity and Cloverfield have been so slow and short of updates! **

**I'm trying to get back into the flow of normal fic updates. :) **

**Anyway!**

**Sudden time jump! **

"BOY!"

The roar was enough to rattle Tavros to his core. He rolled off of his small ragged cot and pulled on the first articles of clothing he could find, a dirty too-big shirt, and a ratty pair of burlap pants. He wiped some soot off of his cheek, letting out a small cough. It seemed he was always getting sick these day, having to sleep in such a dirty room.

He completely disregarded shoes when he heard another loud growling of his name- or more accurately his title of 'Boy', as the Grand Highblood almost never used his name.

"Coming! I'm, uh, I'm on my way!" Tavros called back apprehensively, throwing a sock he'd attempted to put on whilst hurrying down the halls, nearly in a sprint.

A shiver ran up his entire body as the cold stones of the castle floor nipped at the bottoms of his feet, mocking him and his sock-lessness.

He finally made it the throne-room, entering abruptly and with a tight tension in his chest. Tavros panted and clutched at his heart, trembling hard from the over-exertion. "I...uh- I apologize for being so late!" he cried through pants.

The Grand Highblood looked disinterested, his attention on a book that could easily fit in the palm of his hand, though to Tavros it would most likely be the size of an encyclopedia. The Grand Highblood set the book down delicately enough on the stand beside his throne. He patted his lap for a moment, gesturing with his finger for Tavros to approach.

Tavros looked hesitant, but for hardly a moment before he relented and forced his cement feet to regain some strength and approach.

This happened often, the Grand Highblood feigning some sort of parenthood over Tavros before throwing him to the ground or some other painful action. But today was different, today was so frighteningly different.

The Grand Highblood patted one of his large thighs, and helped Tavros climb up, putting a hand on the small of the smaller troll's back. "It is your birthday today, is it not?"

"It is," Tavros murmured bashfully, looking down at his hands as he fidgeted, bracing himself for whatever was to come. A few moments passed, and nothing horrible happened, so he finally looked back up into a terrifyingly Subjugglator face.

"How many sweeps are you now?" The Grand Highblood asked.

"I am five sweeps sir," Tavros answered politely. Another deathly calm and vastly extended silence followed before The Grand Highblood spoke again.

"Here." He held a plate in the palm of his hand, small, with an even smaller bite of cake on it.

Tavros gave it a strange look, holding the plate in his hands for a moment before grasping the fork that was tiny even for him. "Uh...for me, sir?" he asked awkwardly, looking up at him with a bashful expression.

"Eat it," the Grand Highblood demanded in a quiet yet firm and demanding tone.

Tavros blanched, wondering what could be wrong with it. He highly doubted the Grand Highblood having a sudden change of heart, but he wanted desperately to believe that the adult was actually trying to form some sort of parent-child relationship.

He bit his lip and took a tentative bite, shaking slightly at what he expected to be a horrid, poisonous taste. He was oddly surprised when it proved to be quite delicious, sweet with some sort of berry and another very distinct yet elusive aftertaste. "It is very good sir. Thank you."

"Would you like to know what is in it?" The Grand Highblood asked, a smirk slowly spreading across his face.

Tavros felt uneasy, but he was pertty sure the Grand Highblood was incapable of smiling, so perhaps this was his version of it? He gave a sheepish smile back up at the other, his bare feet rubbing against each other. "What is in it your Highness?"

The Grand Highblood looked content as he leaned back. "Berries; the red and blue kind that you seem to enjoy picking so much. Vanilla, strawberry-" Tavros smiled as the Grand Highblood continued. It was as he thought afterall. "-Grubsauce."

Tavros froze, and then blanched. "...I believe I misheard you, sir."

The Grand Highblood curled his large hand around the back of Tavros' head, his fingers brushing against the other's cheek as he tilted the child's face towards his. "Yes, you are aware of what grubsauce is."

Oh yes, Tavros knew what grubsauce was. A combination of children's blood and ground up bones and flesh. A delicacy to the higher bloods, but simply disgusting to Tavros.

Without thinking, the rust-blood glared at the highblood and threw the plate down, before immediately reeling back. He scurried off of the other's lap and bowed as low as he could, his awkward movements making it quite difficult. "Your uh, highness! Grand Highblood, I, uh, uh, apologize. You, uh, took me by surprise!"

The Grand Highblood's expression returned to its intimidating default and he rose to his full height, a good three feet above Tavros, at least.

He took the boy's shoulder in a vice grip, and led him to a large mirror tucked onto a far wall. "I would like for you to see something, boy-" he said ominously, gesturing to their reflection.

Tavros trembled, gazing at his own disheveled appearance. "Y-Yes sir."

"You see that face-" The Grand Highblood gestured in Tavros' general direction.

"Yes I do sir."

The Grand Highblood's hands snaked from the small of Tavros' back to his neck. He gripped it and then shoved the rust-blood's face into the mirror, sneering as the glass shattered beneath the slave. "I. FUCKING. HATE. THAT. FACE." he roared loudly, shoving Tavros further against the broken glass, brown blood smearing on it's reflective surface.

Tavros shook like a leaf, his stomach tightening. "I-I-I u-uhm a-am s-soooo-"

The Grand Highblood gripped Tavros' hair, pulling his face from the mirror so he could look again. He moved in close, sneering bodily heat only inches from Tavros' person. "Do you know what I hate more than this disgusting, putrid face of yours?" he asked almost calmly. Tavros didn't reply, paralyzed with fear. "HUH!"

"N-No s-sir," Tavros whispered almost inaudibly.

"It is that defiant, MOTHERFUCKING expression." The Grand Highblood leaned in closer, his lips millimeters from Tavros' ear. "Now get out of my sight," he said in a breath before standing straight once more and shoving the boy to the floor.

Tavros crawled away, too afraid and shaky to stand. His limbs felt like jelly, shaking so hard he thought he wouldn't be able to make it to that familiar room on the top story, in the southern-most hall.

His knees were bleeding, his face was bleeding, as cliched and stupid as it sounded, even his heart was bleeding. He only wanted to impress the highblood that had rescued him from being murdered by barbarians as a child. He remembered the stories well, having been told them by the Highblood loyal subjects. He only wanted to impress the troll that had sheltered him and made sure he had some food to eat, even if it wasn't much.

Before he could knock, the door was opened and his best friend in the entire world scooped him up in his arms and held him, closing the door with his foot as he brought the other to his bed and began to rock him.


	3. Taboo

Gamzee wrung out a washcloth above Tavros' head, cleaning the shampoo out of his friend's hair. It had gotten quite messy once the boy had arrived. He babbled incoherently between sobs before finally throwing up on himself. Now he was simply silent, his face still tinged a light shade of burnt sienna.

"Hey that was all motherfuckin uncool of dad and shit," Gamzee said conversationally, pushing the ends of Tavros' bangs away from the nape of his neck so he could scrub over the surface of it.

Tavros didn't reply, merely fidgeted nervously.

"Hey-" Gamzee knelt in front of him, keeping to the side of the bathtub. "Look at me brother." Tavros looked up and Gamzee smiled affably at him. "Happy motherfuckin birthday Tavbro."

Tavros looked down, unable to suppress his delight. His eyes darted from side to side, to until he as blinded by the Egyptian cotton that brushed against his face. He pulled the washcloth from his head and looked up at Gamzee whom was currently pulling down his sleeves, stretching slightly. "We better get ya out before you get all motherfuckin pruney and shit."

Tavros laughed softly, stepping out of the tub so Gamzee could wrap a plush towel around him. His friend was always like this, careful with him. Like he was so delicate he might have easily broken. Gamzee was allowed to be waited on hand and foot. For Tavros, this was ridiculously taboo, but Gamzee had never once acted like it was out of the norm.

An indigo blood waiting on and being tender with a rust blood could be considered a scandal. But to Gamzee, it was merely being a good friend.

"I, uh, feel better now. Thank you," Tavros murmured timidly.

Gamzee merely smiled, taking him back into the main room where he secured a too-big pair of pants on him and then pulled him back onto the bed, one arm supporting his friend's waist and the other stroking his fluffy brown hair.

* * *

><p>At first, this kind of intimacy was very unnerving for Tavros, considering his and Gamzee's respective positions in the hemospectrum, but now, it was the only comforting thing in his life so he really could not complain. Instead, he turned on his side and snuggled up to his older friend, closing his eyes and reveling in the way Gamzee reciprocated the position, curling around Tavros and holding him close.<p>

"You seem rather distracted today," The Threshecutioner stated in the bland sort of monotone he always spoke with. "It's dangerous you know."

"I'm just...happy!" Tavros said, smiling widely at the Threshecutioner who gave a repulsed expression in return.

"Slaves are not supposed to be happy," he drawled, flicking the boy in the back of the head. "Now get back to polishing those weapons."

Tavros frowned, glaring pathetically as he rubbed the back of his head, to which the Threshecutioner rolled his eyes and swatted him harder. "Back to work slave," he growled.

Tavros didn't mind the brash treatment, he was used to it. Plus the Threshecutioner wasn't that bad, he was actually pretty nice compared to some of the other higer-blooded trolls in the kingdom. "Hey Threshecutioner?" Tavros asked after a moment's contemplation.

"What," the Threshecutioner asked a bit boredly.

"Do you think the Grand Highblood would ever see me as a son?" Tavros asked, pausing in the midst of polishing a sword to look up at his guardian.

The Threshecutioner was calm, silent, for a good long while. "The Grand Highblood doesn't even see his son as a son."

"Oh..." Tavros looked back down, going back to work a bit more somberly. "...So-?"

"No. He would never see a pathetic lowblood like you as anything more than a pathetic lowblood. You can barely be considered a toy to the highbloods." The Threshecutioner went back to his papers, doing whatever it was he did- Tavros never really cared to find out.

"Man what kind of motherfuckin nonsense are you spouting off to my best bro?" Gamzee asked as he entered the weaponry room.

"Sir-" The Threshecutioner got on one knee and bowed low, bringing his fist to his chest as a sign of complete obedience. Tavos got onto his knees and bowed his forehead to the floor. Being a lowblood, he wasn't even permitted to look at Gamzee (not until Gamzee gave him permission, that was). Under different circumstances, it would be different, but now they were in the presence of the Threshcutioner who could be an awfully nasty gossip when it came to the punishment of a lowblood.

"Please get up," Gamzee said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly as he averted his eyes. He was never comfortable having to see his best friend all bent over and small like that. It made him feel...horrible.

Tavros went to stand back up, but the Threshecutioner forced him back down, his crouched position never faltering. "You were not ordered," he hissed, obviously embarrassed by the ignorance of his ward. "You must wait until you are ordered."

Tavros pressed his forehead back into the stone floor, the Threshecutioner holding his head in place so hard his head began to ache. It wasn't intentional on the Threshecutioner's part. Not by any means, he just wasn't aware of his own strength.

"Uh...rise...now?" Gamzee tried, crossing his arms from slight apprehension. He hadn't had any pie recently, that's what the slightly odd behavior told Tavros.

The Threshecutioner's grip eased in Tavros' hair, so he got up and smiled surreptitiously at his friend. "To what do we owe the honor, my lord?" The Threshecutioner asked.

"I need Tav to come with me into the city to uh...hold my shit and shit," Gamzee said, fidgeting.

The Threshecutioner eyed him carefully. "Who will be escorting you into the city? You very well can't go alone. Tavros can only serve as a shield, no real protection at all."

Tavros looked down, playing with the hem of his shirt. Even though the Threshecutioner had practically raised him, he had always disregarded Tavros' life. He was nothing to the Threshecutioner, nothing to the Grand Highblood. The only person that truly cared for him was Gamzee, and he had to tiptoe around certain highbloods just to be private with him.

"I'm goin with motherfucking...Vinter," Gamzee said, scratching the side of his head. "It's all motherfucking okay, okay?"

The Threshecutioner watched him, unmoved, but he finally rolled his eyes behind his goggles and gestured for Gamzee and Tavros to be quickly on their way. The children always drove his patience. "Go," he said when neither of them moved.

* * *

><p>Tavros jumped and ran to Gamzee who took his hand and scurried off with him to the kitchen. Gamzee grabbed a picnic basket from the counter, one that had been previously prepared, and they left.<p>

"So like dad had me all up in this motherfucking war council or some shit and I was so bored. I wasn't even motherfucking paying attention! All I could think about was pie and you and-"

"Me?" Tavros asked, turning a light shade of burn sienna. "Uhm-" He brushed his hair behind his ear. "You were thinking about me?" he asked nervously.

Gamzee nodded, scooting a bit closer to Tavros. They were sitting on a blanket now, the picnic basket in arm's reach. He pulled out a pie and dipped his finger inside of the slime, nibbling at it to taste its quality. He smiled, content, and took a fork, eating it more unabashedly.

Tavros took a sandwich from the basket and nibbled away at it, smiling at Gamzee who smiled back. A few comfortable moments of eye-contact ensued, both completely engulfed in the other until Gamzee finally looked down at his pie. "I really like you Tavbro," he said, dipping his finger in the pie. He swirled it around distractedly.

Tavros smiled, looking down at his sandwich. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested the side of his head on his knees, looking at Gamzee. "I really like you too Gamzee! You're my best friend," he giggled lightly.

Gamzee gulped and scooted a little closer. "No- Tav...I _really _like you," he said again, putting his hand on Tavros'.

Tavros blushed, raising his head to look at Gamzee again, a bit confused. There was no way...Friends, maybe, but lovers never. It just wasn't possible. It wasn't plausible. "Gamzee-"

Gamzee leaned forward and lightly kissed Tavros' lips, using the hand that had no slime on it to stroke his fingers through his friend's hair. "I think of you as more than a friend Tav."

"Gamzee we can't-"

"I know," Gamzee said quickly, pulling away. "But...I can motherfucking dream, can't I?" he sighed, looking away. "I'm gonna be 8 soon."

"Oh! I know! I have it marked on my calender. There's going to be a ball and everything, uh...isn't there?" Tavros asked excitedly, burying his face in his knees from the embarrassment of giddiness.

"My dad wants me to find some motherfucking suitor or something," Gamzee murmured. "He's hinting strongly towards the Empress' daughter."

Tavros was quiet for a moment, trying to process his thoughts without saying anything stupid. "Uh...really?" he asked dumbly, despite his calculated silence.

"Yeah," Gamzee replied, looking down.

Tavros moved and wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck. "Well, uh, I'll always be here for you Gamzee. Any time you, uh...uh...you know...need me? I'll always be here okay?"

Gamzee nodded, wrapping his arms around Tavros' waist. "Uncle Orphaner and Eridan are coming for the ball in three days."

Tavros slumped in Gamzee's arms, groaning. Eridan Ampora and his creepy father Orphaner Dualscar. Both of which pretty much terrorized the entire court. Though he had to admit, if they weren't so creepy, they'd be really suave and maybe even a little attractive. But you hadn't had the most pleasant first impression by Dualscar- Although Eridan wasn't too bad in retrospect to his father. He just got a lot of slack about being of his direct bloodline.

Gamzee could feel Tavros tremble at the mention of the names, so he stroked his back comfortingly, holding his friend around the waist. "Don't worry. I'll motherfucking protect you and shit if that motherfucker gets all squirrly again."

Tavros nodded somberly, clutching Gamzee for dear life. He buried his face in the other's shoulder, supposing this to be a sort of affirmation of 'I really like you too' without having to actually utter something so taboo. Something so incredibly blasphemous. You snuggle up to him and close your eyes, reveling in the his scent of pie and scented oils.


	4. A new friend

When Orphaner Dualscar arrived with his son Eridan Ampora, half of the court was ecstatic, the other half was rather uninterested. The servants quarters, however, was deathly silent. Courtsmen and women had the choice to say yay or nay to Dualscar's advances. The servants had less than a say in the matter if Dualscar chose them to occupy his bedchambers.

He normally went after the younger ones of either gender, but showed a keen eye towards a certain timid little rustblood. Perhaps because Tavros was protected from such acts under the pretense of being in waiting for Gamzee's Harem when the boy came of age.

This was a plan Gamzee had come up with, The Threshecutioner offering his help no less, when Dualscar just nearly carried off a four and a half sweep old Tavros to his bedchambers. Tavros had unconsciously fought back, exhausted from a 14 hour day of work, and Dualscar was non too happy.

When Gamzee found out he was torn on what to do, but knew he had to act fast. He beseeched The Threshecutioner, out of breath from trying to locate him, to help save his ward from those nefarious clutches, and Threshecutioner listened with a paternal glint in his eyes, something Gamzee was beyond shocked to see.

Threshecutioner feigned unimportance, but Gamzee could tell he was rattled. "Follow my lead," The gruff man had said rather lowly. "Please, sir," he added after a moment, frazzled from his own disregard of Gamzee's high status.

They had found Dualscar in his bedchamber, on all fours and leaned over a nearly hyperventilating Tavros as he gave gentle kisses and then painful nips. The whole sight made Gamzee sick. "Sire," Threshecutioner said with a bow when Dualscar didn't regard them.

The shirtless man gave a slant frown, looking over with calculated anger. "Yes? Can't you see I'm busy," he drawled.

"I apologize my lord, but that particular Slave is off limits," Threshecutioner said regally, crossing his fist over his chest and then bowing a second time.

Dualscar looked down at the terrified brownblood, and then back at the Threshecutioner. "Might I ask why?"

Threshecutioner was silent, unsure of an excuse. He regarded Gamzee, and then moved forward a bit, opening his mouth in a delayed movement in comparison to his words. "He is in waiting until he comes of a proper age."

"In waiting?" Dualscar laughed, amused. He sat up, releasing Tavros from his arms and Tavros scurried quickly to Threshecutioner's side, clinging to him. His guardian wasn't his first choice, but to run to Gamzee would be horribly disallowed. "Does my brother wish to rip this poor child in half with that massive bulge of his?"

"He's in waiting for Young Master Gamzee's harem. Once Gamzee comes to Grand Highblood, Himself's, required age of propriety for taking on a harem." Threshecutioner explained.

Dualscar watched him uncertainly, his mouth twitching with contempt. He finally released a sigh and flicked his wrist dismissively. "Bring me a new one. I don't much mind what it's like."

And that was that.

But even still, when Dualscar came to visit he did not keep his hands to himself, especially not when it came to Tavros. He would hold him in a storage room, whispering rather lewd things to him, and then touch him inappropriately or have Tavros pleasure him in a way that would not be physically reflected. And Tavros was no permitted to tell. He was too ashamed of himself to tell anyway.

If he told the Threshecutioner, any hopes of that man seeing him as a son would be obliterated. If he told Gamzee, his friend would probably never even look at him again. He hated it.

"Hey Tavros-" Tavros flinched when he heard his name uttered by an unfamiliar voice. He turned, eyes as wide as dinner plates, and his brow quirked when he saw the other party in his presence.

"My Lord Ampora, it is a pleasure to see you again..." He recited, not without an undertone of confusion. "You have...blossomed, my Lord."

"Uh...thanks," Eridan replied awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Wanna go for a walk with me?" he asked in a murmur.

Tavros nodded vigorously without really noticing it. He was too enthralled by the boy. He had grown to a tallness that almost matched Gamzee's, and his facial structure had smoothed out into less of a boy and more of a man. He had a square jaw, with a slightly chiseled chin. His eyes were narrower and more precise.

He had grown into quite the young gentleman.

"I mean! Uh...yes. I'd uh...I'd really like to-" He swallowed lightly and bowed, rubbing his arm nervously.

"You don't gotta be nervous or anyfin," Eridan grumbled, looking down as he kicked a pebble around with his foot. "Just tell them I ordered you to if they try to get you in trouble."

Tavros nodded lightly, setting the bag of rice he'd been carrying back onto the ground, wiping his hands on his apron. He removed it and rubbed the back of his neck, looking up at the other. "Is there, uh...and particular reason you want to see me?"

Eridan shook his head silently, looking ominously into the distance. He placed his hand on the small of Tavros' back, eagerly pushing him out of the sevant's quarters.

To Tavros, the touch felt intimate. Almost like the surreptitious touches Dualscar was so fond of administering. It made him uncomfortable and nervous and damn him for not trying to talk himself out of it!

It definitely didn't help when Eridan began leading him far from the courtyard, his hand never leaving the very low area on the small of Tavros' back. "Oh!" Tavros gasped suddenly, looking up at the other. "Perhaps you would like to see your cousin?"

Eridan shook his head solemnly, silently, leading Tavros into a hidden gate that led into the woods. They continued on for some time, Tavros nearly shaking in his boots as they disappeared into the forest. Disappeared to an area where no one could hear him scream and...oh God.

He trembled, looking up at Eridan's ominously serious face, and felt his broad hand spreading and contracting on his lower back, too close for comfort to a certainly inappropriate area to be touching near! He swallowed, knowing he couldn't properly deny Eridan, even if he and Gamzee had their little 'future concubine' lie.

Finally they stopped in a clearing near a small lake, Eridan looking imposingly down on Tavros. "Sit," he said quietly but firmly, gesturing to a log. Tavros obeyed, looking up with horrified eyes, mouth agape as Eridan turned and fiddled with his pants.

The highblood whipped back around, and Tavros closed his eyes in anticipation of something he didn't want to bare witness to. "Why are you closing your eyes?" Eridan asked with a hint of irritation. "Open your eyes right now."

Reluctantly, Tavros was forced to obey, flinching violently when he'd expected to see something unsavory, although...there was nothing unsavory at all. Eridan was holding a small burlap bag that Tavros recognized as having been tied to the front of the other's pants. He held it out, looking away from the lowblood with a slight blush on his face. "It's for you."

Tavros hesitantly took it, staring at Eridan in confusion. "Uhm..."

"Well open it," Eridan said quickly, looking down and kicking some dirt with his foot.

Tavros complied, looking inside the burlap sack. He reached in and pulled out one of the little marble chocolates inside, eying it suspiciously. He looked at Eridan inquisitively and the other swiftly sat beside him, his cape swishing around him. "I heard my father talking shortly before we came here."

Tavros' eyes widened and he looked at Eridan with a mixture of sadness and sheer distress. "No Eridan I don't do tha-"

Eridan silenced him with his index finger, placing it against the other's lips. "Please." He murmured lowly. "I'm not like him. Not at all. He's not a bad guy, he's just..."

Tavros looked down blushing as Eridan threw his fists against his thigh and let out a choked yell. "Dammit he's ruining my life!" he growled.

Tavros flinched and then shakily let his hand fall on Eridan's shoulder, smiling lightly. "He seems to care a lot about you...you should be happy," he encouraged quietly, poking Eridan lightly in the forehead so he'd look at him. "Okay?"

Eridan stared at him for a moment, before looking away with a slight snarl, brushing his hair back with a light huff. "Dammit...sorry I don't usually get all pathetic like this. Especially not to a lowblood. You're just...easy to talk to I guess."

Tavros smiled at him, patting his shoulder again. "I'm happy to help," he said, giggling slightly.

Eridan looked over at him, staring again before he suddenly embraced the smaller troll, squeezing him tightly. "God I'm sorry for what my stupid dad's put you through," he grumbled, raking his nails down Tavros' neck.

"Oh...uh...that's okay," Tavros murmured, smiling a bit. "You should just be happy that he pays attention to you."

"I guess," Eridan sighed in reply, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><p>

Gamzee hurried to the clearing when he'd been informed by the other slaves that Eridan had led him out there. He didn't trust his cousin. He didn't know him all that well, and he really liked hanging out with him on the rare occasion that they did, but after Eridan's father had...

He just couldn't risk it. Not with Tavros.

But he was forced to stop short when he saw Eridan and Tavros...hugging. He lurched forward for a moment before catching himself. He wanted to break it up, but Tavros was...reciprocating. And not only that, he seemed to be enjoying it of his own free will.

He bit his lip, unsure of what to do until he finally just turned swiftly on his foot and ran back to the castle, gulping down air when his mouth went dry.

His father caught him roughly by the shoulder when he caught him running in the hallways. He dropped down to his significantly younger son's level and glared hard. "What is this Dualscar tells me about you having a concubine in waiting?"

"Huh?" Gamzee asked, blinking in confusion at the sudden question.

The Grand Highblood grabbing him by the shoulders and shook him vigorously, narrowing his eyes. "Your slave; Tavros. My brother tells me it refused him."

"You mean Tav-"

"You know very well what I mean stop biding your time!" The Grand Highblood snapped snatching Gamzee's jaw in his large hand, turning the boy's face towards him. "Now is it true you have chosen Tavros as your concubine?"

"Oh...uh...yes?" Gamzee chanced, wincing a bit as he expected to be stricken.

His father straightened up, looking solemnly down. "Well you will have become of age once you turn 8 sweeps."

Gamzee nodded vaguely. "Yes sir."

"So I expect you to have rid yourself of that ridiculous hindrance a child of your age still bares," The Grandhighblood rumbled lowly.

Gamzee stared at him with a blank expression, until it finally sank in and he understood. "But...I mean you don't motherfuckin mean-!...I can't!" he gaped.

His father grabbed him by the collar, baring his teeth in the other's face with a sneer. "You will have concupiscent relations with the slave you've chosen or I will do it in your place," he growled. "I've dealt with your...friendliness towards the slave thus far but I will no longer stand for it. You know the consequences, now handle it."

His father was gone in a flash, leaving him petrified and shaky. He couldn't have concupiscent relations with poor Tavros...he was too sweet and young and...God he'd really fucked up now.

He swallowed nervously and, on wobbly and disobeying legs, made his way back to his room.


	5. Sollux

**Sorry for the delay!**

* * *

><p>After a long day of swimming and playing fun games in the woods with his new friend Eridan, Tavros was exhausted. But not hearing from Gamzee for more than a few hours was agonizing so he went to check on his best friend.<p>

"Gamzee?" Tavros called, quietly entering Gamzee's room. It was hard to bypass any nosy servants or guests, but he'd managed. He closed the door with his hip, a bucket of hotwater in his hands for Gamzee to soak his feet. He could see his friend laying on his stomach. He seemed to be reading a book, only the text was upside down which led Tavros to believe his friend hadn't been reading at all.

He approached cautiously, taking in the sight of the highblood's profile. His eyes were narrowed. He looked troubled. Tavros set the bucket down and touched Gamzee's shoulder very delicately. "Gamzee?"

He cried out when Gamzee grabbed him by the neck and flipped him onto the bed. "Gamzee please!" he nearly screamed, looking desperately in the indigo-blood's eyes, only to notice how vacant and blank they seemed. He struggled, growing weaker as his friend throttled the life out of him. "Ga...zee..." That last, whimpering, plea brought Gamzee to his senses and he slowly released his grip.

"Oh fucking...fuck Tav I'm sorry!" He gasped, pulling the smaller brown blood into his arms with an exhalation of concern. Tavros could only muster a wavering smile as he rubbed his throat. Gamzee cradled him, brushing away the tears that assaulted the boy's eyes. "It's okay bro...you can stay here tonight."

Gamzee wrapped Tavros in a blanket, petting him as they curled up together. He'd liked to do this when Tavros was younger and upset and no one was around to take care of him. It had always made Tavros happy. He sighed softly, encasing his friend in his arms. "I'm so motherfucking sorry."

* * *

><p>The next day Tavros committed his chores in silence. Where he'd usually try to lift the spirits of his fellow servants and slaves by engaging in light chit-chat, today was different. His throat ached, for one, and he was utterly terrified of why his best friend might have...tried to kill him. He shuddered at the mere thought of it.<p>

"Are you alright Tavros?" Tavros turned at the sound of his friends voice. He smiled warmly to find it was Aradia dressed rather nicely. She had once been a servant but was adopted by the King's Advisor Doctor Scratch whom most had dubbed 'Doc' Scratch. Apparently she had been the illegitimate child of a prostitute only know as The Handmaid (It was rumored Doc Scratch had been a frequent visitor of hers). For a short while after her mother's death, Aradia raised herself in the forest.

She was brought into the castle shortly after and was taken in by Doc Scratch who held nothing but fatherly love for her (in his own rigid way).

"I'm alright," Tavros replied with a tired smile. "Do you need something Aradia?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my friend? We're nearly the same blood class," Aradia chuckled almost monotonously. "You are the only one I would feel comfortable calling highblood."

"I think that's because we're in the same boat here," Tavros sighed. They both knew it wasn't the truth. Being Doc Scratch's daughter gave Aradia far more priveleges than Tavros. All discrimination and jealousy from other higher-bloods aside, Aradia was nearly equal to Gamzee in social status.

"When will you be finished with chores?" Aradia asked.

"Soon. Why?" Tavros asked curiously. "Actually I'm just about done now." He set the broom up against the wall and dusted off his hands. He showed her his blistered hands and pushed them towards her face, grinning when she reeled backwards. He grinned even wider when she offered him a smile.

"I thought I would escort you to your room. It seems as though you have an admirer." Aradia shifted her eyes to the side to signal something behind her. Tavros followed her glance- none too secretly- and saw the shocked face of Eridan Ampora before he pulled away and hid back behind the pillar he'd been peeking from.

A smile assaulted Tavros' face and he patted Aradia's shoulder. "He is my friend." He ignored Aradia's look of bewilderment as he said his goodbye and followed after Eridan.

"Eridan," Tavros greeted, smiling wide. The awkward Seadweller gave a tentative 'Hello' and reached out for a handshake. He was genuinely shocked when Tavros gave him a tight embrace.  
>"I was wondering...if you would like to go on a trip into the city with me?" Eridan asked him calmly.<p>

Tavros looked conflicted. "I don't have any money," he said in a struggled voice. He hated to disappoint. But something very odd happened after that.

Eridan smiled.

He smiled and took Tavros' hand and led him away. The smile never left his face though it grew to something distant.

It was a strange sight for Tavros who was used to the apprehensively sour expression Eridan usually wore. He smiled in return- Even though Eridan actually couldn't see him- and continued to follow.

Before Tavros knew it they were in the midst of shoppe after pub after beggar. He had never been permitted to enter the city- Or more accurately, leave the castle- but he was astounded to bare witness to such splendor. It was almost too overwhelming, but he managed to keep himself in check.

The streets were lined with establishments and merchants, all of which were trying to sell their goods and make a profit.

"Are you hungry?" Eridan asked, looking down at Tavros. "I'll buy us something to eat at the pub."

Tavros' eyes lit up and he nodded. "Uh! Oh gosh! Yes! But...it's not a problem? I'm just a slave, after all...I could never pay you back," he murmured, embarrassed.

"Not at all," Eridan said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "You don't have to worry about the money or anything. I've got tons of it so get whatever you want."

Eridan pulled the awed boy into the pub and together they sat down. "You're probably used to porridge and whatnot as a slave. This pub caters to people higher up on the bloodcaste so they don't really have anything like that. Anything you order will probably be good. They have very high quality meat."

"Oh...I'm a vegetarian. Thank you though," Tavros said with a meek smile, looking down nervously. "I'll just get whatever you want me to get."

Eridan nodded thoughtfully. "I'll order you something good," he promised.

"Hello Eridan."

Tavros looked up to let his gaze fall on the yellow-blood before him. He was average height and very lean. He had a seemingly permanent scowl on his face as he watched the two at the table. "What do you want?"

"Ever the asshole," Eridan scowled back. The tone with which he ordered their food was condescending at best, and it made Tavros feel very small and nervous. If Eridan could speak to a yellowblood with such a contemptuous tone, why was he regarding Tavros so kindly? Tavros hoped it wasn't because he wanted something from him. He wanted to believe Eridan was a good person like he seemed to be.

Tavros looked up at Eridan as Sollux left and noticed something particular in the other's eyes. He perked up, hopeful. "You like him!" he gasped, then sunk down and covered his mouth, blushing at how loud he was.

Eridan gazed at him for a long moment. "What makes you say that?" he asked, a hint of loathing in his tone. Not so much at Tavros, it seemed more like he was loathe to having been found out.

"In your eyes. I can tell," Tavros said, smiling. "That's why you brought us to this pub isn't it? You wanted to, uh...see him?"

Eridan rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. "I guess. It's not like anything will ever come of it. I'm engaged to the Heiress and he doesn't seem like the willing slave type."

"I'm sure if you just admitted that you like him...?" Tavros tried.

Eridan shook his head. "I couldn't say he's a fan of my father."

"But that's your father! You're you, you're uh...really really nice, actually. You're nothing like your father, uhm...I mean, no offense...or anything," Tavros murmured bashfully.

Eridan looked away, rubbing his neck. "None taken. Thanks Tav."

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after they'd left he market- Tavros with an armful of gifts from a generous and thankful Eridan- that Tavros tried convincing him once more. "It wouldn't uh...be so hard to tell him how you feel you know," he murmured.<p>

Eridan stopped in front of the door to Tavros' chamber, looking down at him. "You're very optimistic for a slave."

Tavros beamed at him. "I have nothing to be pessimistic about! I mean...uh...not...really I guess?"

"How would I even admit something like this?" Eridan asked, sighing a long, drawn out sigh. "Sollux is stubborn."

Tavros hummed in thought, patting Eridan on the arm. "Well...pretend I'm Sollux, and tell me you'd like to court me! Just do your best," he chuckled lightly, straightening up.

Eridan watched him, looking unsure, but a silent encouragement from Tavros had him relenting with a sigh. "Uhm...Hey Sol. So. I mean I know you kind of hate me and stuff, but...well." He looked as though he were struggling to find the right words. Tavros gave him another encouraging smile, to which Eridan too in a deep breath and slowly released it. "I really like you...everything about you. I love your personality...I love your eyes and your smile and I just...I really like you and if you would give me the privilege of courting you...I think my meager existence would actually be worth something."

Tavros smiled proudly, taking Eridan's hand with his free one. "I like you too Eridan. I would love for you to court me," he said in return, laughing lightly at their little roleplaying session.

He jumped and looked down the hall, however, when a loud crash frightened both him and Eridan. "Gamzee...are you alright?" Tavros asked, watching his friend. It appeared as though he'd dropped a small vase of flowers. Perhaps he'd knocked them over on accident? He wasn't the most coordinated.

The indigoblood didn't answer. He merely stormed over and grabbed Eridan with unforeseen speed, shoving him up against the wall and slamming his fist right into his cousin's face. He dropped him and grabbed Tavros by the waist, forcing his friend to drop everything as he dragged him off.

"Hey! Gamzee what the heck are you doing!" Tavros gasped. "You just punched Eridan for no reason!"

Gamzee fixed the rustblood with a heated gaze, then threw him down on the bed. drawing him tightly into his arms. "Why do you like that motherfuckin guy?" he murmured, his body relaxing. The air around him seemed to shift back to normal and Tavros tried desperately to calm his racing heart.

"You mean Eridan?" Tavros asked quietly. "I don't like him..."

Gamzee pulled away, staring at Tavros with tired eyes. "You said you liked him...and that you wanted him to court you."

"Gamzee, he was pretending he was asking the person he really likes if he could court him. I was helping him," Tavros sighed. He paused for a moment, quirking a brow. "Gamzee...do you like me?" he asked softly.

Gamzee looked down, and then away. "Maybe."

Tavros smiled, fidgeting. "Well...I mean you've been acting pretty crazy lately, but uh...I like you too Gamzee."

Gamzee sighed, resting his forehead in the crook of Tavros' neck. "Goddammit Tavros..." he grumbled.


	6. The Drones

**(OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY CLOVERFIELD READERS. I AM SO FREAKING SORRY. SCREAMS. I'M SUCH AN IDIOT I'M SORRY.)**

**Hello everyone! I recently read a lovely bandslash fic called "Love is spelled like your fist" And goddamn am I a huge pathetic mess. I bring it up because there will most likely be some form of abuse in the next chapter!**

**So I just wanted to warn you precious babies before hand.**

* * *

><p>With a small, contented sigh Tavros hung up the bag of feed he'd been grabbing handfuls of crumbs from. He watched the feather-beasts as they pecked their little hearts out fighting to eat more food than their counterparts. Today would be his first -official- courting with Gamzee Makara, the Highblood of his dreams.<p>

Gamzee was everything any troll could wish for. Sedate for a highblood, kind, caring, attractive, fit, and with a head of hair to beat the bard.

Tavros was completely and utterly on airs; That was until he came across a certain seadweller.

Orphaner Dualscar in all his horrific glory was perched against a wooden beam that kept one of the many barns in the castle from falling apart. He was picking at his nails with a dagger and, Tavros noted, none of the other servants were around. He must have ordered them away. The thought made Tavros shiver, and he almost -almost- considered not going back to the barn, but if he didn't return his chore tools he'd be punished severely and accused of thievery.

So instead he walked silently passed the man, praying to any God that would listen that he wouldn't be noticed- That he'd remain as small as possible. But the universe had always had a funny way of hating Tavros Nitram and everything about him. A thick forearm stopped him in his tracks and he simply stood there, frozen.

"Aren't we in a hurry?" Dualscar asked with a little tsk.

"A big one," Tavros replied quietly, trying to draw up any confidence he could possibly muster.

"And where are we off to?"

"I-" Tavros said, attempting to accentuate the singularity of it. "-Am going to meet Lord Makara."

"Ohh, aren't we excited then?" Dualscar replied, ignoring Tavros' obvious hint at 'just leave me alone already you creepy old man'.

Tavros remained in place, silent, intimidated. Dualscar insisted on wearing ridiculously elaborate armor that was uncannily similar to the Drones. A foul sort of creature that was known for killing everything in its path. The only way they kept the monsters at bay was through an agonizing and extensive sacrificial ceremony involving virgins. Lowblood virgins. It made Tavros shiver.

"I hear there's been a Drone sighting," Dualscar coos, practically reading Tavros' mind as he leans in. When Tavros doesn't provide a reaction, Dualscar continues. "Aren't you frightened...princess?"

For every ounce of Confidence Tavros DIDN'T have, that comment still made him enraged and embarrassed at how pathetic he was.

"There'll be a ritual tonight. I have it on good faith my brother will be choosing virgins of the rustblood variety," Dualscar proceeds, sending shivers down Tavros' spine. He places the dagger under Tavros' chin, forcing the boy to look at him. "You know I took down three of those vermin. Single-handedly."

Tavros wanted to throw up. Dualscar had never been very pleasing to talk to. It didn't matter what the subject, his vibe spoke of creep all around. "I believe I'll be just...uh, fine." Dammit! He cursed his inability to remain composed.

"Oh?" Dualscar asks, eyebrows raised. "You don't sound so sure...Don't worry. I'll protect you sweetheart." He pauses a moment before his face breaks into a disgusting grin. "Maybe we can work out a deal." The dagger moves down his chest, splitting the thread of his tunic until the top front has a huge tear through it, then slowly lifts up the back to reveal his legging-clad rear.

Tavros could feel the intense, heated gaze on his backside and he couldn't say he was particularly thrilled by it. He closed his eyes tightly and counted to three before aggressively (in his eyes, not so much anyone else's) pulled away and attempted to glare- Of course it came out as more of a playful pout thanks to his inexperience. He put his tools away and checked himself out. "I better not keep His Highness waiting. I apologize, Sirrah," he said coldly, barely catching the amused expression on Dualscar's face before he hurried off.

Sirrah! He had actually called him -Sirrah-. If that didn't earn him thirty lashings he didn't know what would.

But all the anxieties and fears washed away when he laid eyes on his beloved. If this was his last night of life, he couldn't say it wasn't worth it.

They'd decided to meet in the seclusion of the forest. It would be a romantic candlelight picnic where they watched the stars and stared longingly at the beautiful lake with the pale moon reflecting from it's surface.

"They're sacrificing tonight," Gamzee said conversationally about half way into their night.

Tavros nodded solemnly. "I uh...you're sure I won't...?"

"I'd never let any motherfucker hurt you," Gamzee said with a smile, leaning over to nuzzle Tavros. "I mean...I know...I got a little insane a couple times, but I'm really getting a handle on controlling myself! It's just...I'm so motherfuckin stressed with my stupid father trying to all up and get me to do stuff I don't wanna do."

"Do you want to uhm...talk about it?" Tavros asked gently, offering a sheepish smile.

Gamzee shook his head. "It's stuff involvin you. Stuff I don't feel in-particularly comfortable with doin."

"L-Like, uh, like...what?" Tavros asked nervously.

Gamzee gave a shrug, but the subject stopped soon after that. "I wonder who it's gonna be?"

Tavros shook his head. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>The night had passed without any increasing awkwardness and proved to actually be pleasant by the time it was over. Gamzee and Tavros had decided to go for a dip in the lake, and while it wasn't the first time Tavros had seen Gamzee naked it was definitely the most significant.<p>

In fact it was more different than any time he had helped Gamzee dress. He actually got to take in Gamzee's alluring form and silently worship it. He saw Gamzee in a whole new light and he knew that those eyes were staring at him with love rather than pity. He often caught such a look in Gamzee's eyes, and knew if they had been in the same blood class their love would actually be probable.

Of course two hormonal boys in their prime couldn't resist some tender, heated touching and experimental and intense kissing, but it didn't go much further than that. They had silently, mutually agreed to take things slow. That when their first time came it would be special.

When Tavros returned back to his room he was baffled to see the Grand Highblood himself blocking the entrance with a certain Orphaner Dualscar not inches behind him. Almost as if he was trying to make himself scarce- so when Tavros did arrive he'd be a little unpleasant bow on top of a huge, terrifying present. "Your Highness?" Tavros asked, bowing deeply.

"Tavros," The Grandhighblood said gruffly. The name burned Tavros' ears. Although he heard it hundreds of times every day it was so terribly different from hearing it on the King's lips.

"I believe you're aware of why I am here."

"I, uhm...I don't-"

"DON'T FUCKING LIE, YOU KNOW WHY I'M HERE," He snaps, causing even the great and fearless Dualscar to flinch with surprise. "You weren't at the ceremony."

Tavros goes pale in the face, trembling. "I...uh..." he replies meekly.

"Your name was called."

Tavros can already feel himself blacking out from sheer fear and panic. He can't even move. All he can do is gape and try to keep the tears that are in his eyes from falling.

"Dualscar vouched for you."

Tavros is a horrible, shaking mess. He's pretty sure he's done for at any freaking moment now. His poor little rapidly beating heart will give out and he'll kick the metaphorical bucket.

"You owe him your life."

Tavros was expecting more, but it never came. The next thing he remembered was waking up in his bed with little to know memory of the proceedings after that point, but it must not have been that bad because he was still alive and unscathed and sleeping in his own bed.

He sighs a breath of relief, debating on if the whole thing was a dream or something his hazy mind had made up to mess with him after such a wonderful night with Gamzee.

Speaking of Gamzee he can hear his secret beau being scolded just down the hall. He can't hear what The Grandhighblood is yelling about, but he figures it's something to do with Tavros.

* * *

><p>"I EXPLICITLY ORDERED YOU SOMETHING SO HORRENDOUSLY SIMPLE AND YOU CAN'T EVEN ACCOMPLISH THAT YOU PATHETIC WASTE?"<p>

Gamzee doesn't look perturbed. He's heard it all before. "I've been busy with all the other tasks you've been piling on me, father," he says, a bit of calculation to his voice that's not common.

"Then why have you not bed the slave? That is one of the tasks I 'piled on you'," He seethes, his hot breath right in Gamzee's defiant face.

"I will do it once I'm ready to father," Gamzee replies in a seethe.

"Then I suppose three days locked in your room won't make much of a difference to you?" The Grandhighblood asks, narrowing his eyes into slits. "You don't accomplish half the tasks I give you anyway it won't be any skin off your nose."

Gamzee looks peeved, but has obviously already pushed his luck as far as it could ever hope to go and he relents with an airy 'Fine' before his father slams the door right in his face, locking it up.

Gamzee isn't too hurt. He could always have the first servant to deliver his food switch their duties so it would be Tavros who was granted access. Then they'd have some more alone time to themselves. His father certainly wouldn't come visit him while he was in lock down.

He laid out on his bed, sighing a long, drawn out sigh. "This should be pretty motherfucking smooth."


	7. Insanity

**Hey Guys! Sorry if this chapter seems a bit incoherent. I have school Mon-Fri and then work for 13 hours Sat and Sun, not to mention homework and a whole lot of stress involving my friend whom I haven't heard from in two months. And it really just goes on in that fashion. Stress stress stress. :( **

**I'm still trying to update my fanfics at least once a week, but sorry if that doesn't happen! Any of you that might be reading my motorcity fic, that one probably won't be updated for awhile. **

* * *

><p>Tavros turned around when he heard his name being called. He looked at Eridan with a bit of shock. The highblood didn't seem particularly happy as he stormed over, grabbing Tavros' shoulders a bit forcefully. "He said no Tavros! He rejected me like it was nothing! I was humiliated! Not only that he's courting some...some maroon blooded girl...Arda...Aro...something!"<p>

"Aradia?" Tavros asked in a terrified whisper, trembling from fear when the other released him. A purple tint colored the other's cheeks, and he brushed out the wrinkles in Tavros' clothes apologetically.

"Sorry, sorry." He inhaled deeply, seeming to relax a bit, but his body tensed right back up in a matter of moments. "I have to kill her. It's the only way, Tavros, I -have- to kill her!"

Before Eridan could continue, he was halted by a loud, resounding slap to the face. Both boys looked equally bewildered when Tavros pulled his hand back to his chest, but he refused to take it back now. Eridan was his friend. He had no reason to be afraid of a friend! "That is very selfish, Eridan!" Tavros snapped. "Did you ever consider Sollux's feelings for a single second! You haven't been the kindest to him, and even if it was out of fear of rejection, he, uh...he didn't know that so you can't ruin his life just because you were too scared to be nice to him! And...and did you think that maybe, Aradia has friends and family that care about her and would be devastated if she died!" he cried.

"Eridan...I can't believe you'd even think of doing something like that! It is inconceivable, I thought you were different than those bastard highbloods! The Grand Highblood is a cruel, evil, sick and disgusting man and so is your father and I really thought you'd be much different than them- Hey are you even listening-" Tavros froze when he saw Eridan's gaze shift and his face pale. His body refused to obey him at first, but a sadistic chill up his spine forced him to turn. "-To me," he finished in the smallest, most pathetic squeak.

"Well well well, when did you become such a little fire cracker?" Came the Grand Highblood's smooth, crooning voice. A smug Dualscar stood beside him, arms crossed as he leaned against the door jamb. "WELL?"

Tavros jumped, tears immediately streaming down his face. He was going to throw up, or pass out, or maybe his heart would suddenly explode and he'd die a merciful death.

"You've been awfully disobedient lately, haven't you little rustblood?" Dualscar tsked. It was odd, really, to see GHB and Dualscar compared to one another. GHB looked grim and deadly, while Dualscar looked amused and sadistic. He couldn't decide which was worse. "Nothing a few days in the Dungeons won't fix, right?"

Tavros almost went completely white. People that went to the dungeons rarely ever came back. He was too scared to move or reply; He was completely paralyzed.

"Father, it's okay he's-" Tavros jumped nearly ten feet when Dualscar's fist was sent flying into Eridan's face. The boy, naturally, fell over, cultivating the bruise with a sharp hiss.

"Eridan, father is taking care of business now. Please wait until you're instructed to speak," Dualscar said sweetly, patting Eridan's head as if he hadn't just punched his own son directly in the face. Eridan clammed up immediately, slowly rising, but with determination in his eyes.

"You do realize what you've done Tavros?" GHB asked curiously. Tavros looked between the two older men, petrified. They were both insane. Deluded! "ANSWER ME SLAVE."

Tavros whimpered, sinking in on himself. "I was just-"

"Just what?" Came the King's deep, threatening growl. "Insulting, assaulting, and talking down to a highblood? A seadweller no less. I'm beginning to question your sanity. It seems as though you aren't mentally fit to be taking care of yourself. We might have to change that." The subtle flick of those indigo eyes to Dualscar's grinning face made Tavros sick to his stomach.

"The Executioner is my Guardian," Tavros tried desperately, shaking hard as beads of sweat formed at the crown of his head.

"Not formally no."

"H-He'll adopt me," Tavros begged. "I kn-know he will! Ask him! He'll take care of m-me, he will, he's, uh, uh, uh..."

"Father-"

Dualscar shot Eridan an intense gaze that shut him up immediately. The boy reeled back a bit, hanging his head. There was still time, his eyes seemed to say.

"Well well, this is quite the conundrum. Lucky for you we three have got a war meeting to attend. It seems you're not the only lowblood getting antsy," GHB hissed contemptuously.

"Take him to the Dungeons," GHB called to a guard whom waited just outside the door. The man grabbed Tavros' arm and began to drag him off. Tavros would have struggled, but it would have only made things worse. Instead he looked back at his silent friend Eridan pleadingly.

* * *

><p>"The highbloods are planning rebellion," The Condesce's shrill voice echoed through the war council room.<p>

Eridan sat impatiently in his seat, itching to get back to Tavros. It was his fault. All his fault. He shouldn't have said something like that, and the worse part was that it hadn't even been a joke. He'd seriously thought killing Aradia would help. He hung his head in shame, frustrated with himself and his upbringing.

"Are you alright?" Feferi asked from beside him, concern evident in her voice. She peered into her fiancee's face, but he turned his head from her. Feferi was his best friend, but he couldn't face her right now. Seeing her only made the painful reality more apparent.

"They've created their own little Kingdom to the South," Dualscar cackled in amusement. "It seems as though the Signless is their leader. His second isn't any better. You know the rustblood's real-"

"Yes," GHB answered flatly. "That is unimportant."

"Dear brothers, I'm afraid the informant brought news far worse than anything you could have imagined." The Condesce folded her hands on the table, looking at the commanders and generals that were virtually silent at the other end of the table. "They've formed an alliance with the Humans."

The silence in the room was palpable, coupled with a thick disturbance that wafted through the air. The Humans lived on their own continent, but they may as well have lived in a different world with how little involved they were with Alternian society. One could even forget they existed at all. It was clear, however, that the lowbloods coupled with the humans would make an unstoppable force.

"It seems as though we're going with plan B after all," GHB said, seeming unperturbed. It almost appeared as though Plan B would have been his first choice.

Eridan watched his father who was just plain -giddy-. It was unsettling. He had no idea what Plan B was, and by the looks of it no one else did either. Save for his father, aunt, and uncle of course. "What's Plan B?" he asked dumbly, fidgeting under the table.

Dualscar's grin grew wider. "A peace treaty of sorts...I suppose that would be the most accurate explanation."

Eridan quirked a brow, but said nothing. The throbbing bruise on his face a painful reminder of what would happen if he argued.

"Plan B it is then-" The Condesce looked to Dualscar. "Lucky you."

* * *

><p>"Eridan!" Tavros cried when he saw his friend enter through the large wooden door. He would have moved to him, but his feet were very much chained up. "Did you talk to Gamzee? Is he okay? What happened? Did you talk to your father?"<p>

Eridan's despaired expression spoke volumes, however, leaving Tavros terrified. "Are they going to kill me?" the brunette whispered.

The seadweller strode over to his friend, sitting beside him. "I don't know what they're planning Tav, but I have a really bad feeling about it," he whispered.

"So I'm not...?"

Eridan shook his head. "I don't know if they're letting you go, or what they're planning at all. Something about a peace treaty and a lowblood kingdom...humans-"

"Humans!" Tavros gasped, a sharp hope painfully obvious in his eyes. "With the humans on the lowblood's side we could win easily!" He would have continued, but Eridan's expression stopped him. It was something like a mixture of anguish and apprehension. That's right. Eridan was a highblood. He was used to suck-ups and luxuries beyond anyone's wildest dreams. In a lowblood-ruled world, where would that leave him? Tavros hung his head, sniffling. "I'm so, I'm uh, s-s...I'm scared, Eridan," he whispered, his voice trembling.

Eridan slung an arm around him, looking away. His mind was obviously still stuck on himself. Tavros was sure his friend wanted to help him, but Tavros would never ask Eridan to sacrifice everything just for his own protection...even if it really did go further than that.

"The war council is still going on," Eridan said absently, leaning back. "It should be over soon."

They sat in silence for a long time, until the door to the dungeon started to slowly open. "Gamz-" Eridan covered Tavros' mouth before he could continue. He looked at Tavros and his eyes darted to the side where they fell on a barrel surrounded by bails of hay. Quietly, he inched over to the area, hiding.

The door remained partly open for a long time, three voices conversing in hushed tones until it finally opened all the way and three figures entered.

"Thank you for coming by on such short notice," GHB said in that naturally cold tone of his.

Dualscar was still giddily beside his brother, like some sort of disgusting rat that seemed to be everywhere. He wrung his hands out, his grin something sickly.

"Of course," Doc Scratch replied, placing a pair of sterile white gloves over his hands. "Please leave me to my work."

GHB nodded once and pulled a still eager Dualscar off.

"I can't say I'm not ashamed of you, Tavros," Doc Scratch said offhandedly, examining the dungeon. "Aradia always spoke so highly of you. You seemed like a smart boy. But that's alright. Mental illness often doesn't show up until later in one's life."

Tavros' eyes widened impossibly. "I'm not crazy!" he cried. "No no...They're going to make -Him- become my guardian! Please! I-If not for me, then, th-then for Aradia! Please don't make me go with him," he cried, tears falling against his own volition. His small body began to shiver violently from fear.

"You don't want to go with Lord Dualscar?" Doc Scratch asked. He was suddenly standing like a stone, trained on Tavros' terrified figure.

Tavros shook his head vigorously, whimpering.

"Why ever not? A highblood wishes to take you into his lovely home and spoil you like a son-" Like a son, Tavros would have scoffed if he wasn't so terrified. "Why wouldn't you want that?"

Tavros shook his head with vehemence. He looked up at Doc Scratch, his eyes -begging- for sanctuary. "Please...Doc Scratch please," he whispered pleadingly. "You don't understand. I don't want to...I want to stay here, I don't want to go with him, please."

Doc Scratch stared for what felt like an obscene amount of time, before muttering a small. "Hm."

"Tell me Tavros, what do you have here that would be better than a life of luxury with Lord Dualscar?" The man asked.

Tavros looked down, frowning. "Gamzee."

Doc Scratch murmured another, "Hm." He turned to take another observational look around the dungeon. "You truly are demented."

Tavros' eyes went wide. "I'm not! I'm not crazy! Please! Please!" he begged, shaking his fists pleadingly. "Doc Scratch don't do this to me...You don't understand...please, please!"

But Doc Scratch was gone before Tavros could even hope to break any ground. Eridan immediately rushed to his side, trying to coax him into settling down.

* * *

><p>"Well. What's your report, Doctor?" GHB asked as Doc Scratch ascended the stairs and entered the hall adjacent to the dungeons.<p>

"It seems to me the poor thing is suffering from a small case of dementia and a more severe case of paranoia." Doc Scratch explained.

Dualscar grinned manically.

"Excellent."


	8. Rumors

**Reviews fuel the fire! Basically my lovely readers are battling for attention between school, work, my acting job, my other writings, talking to friends, among other things. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to update. xD **

**Don't take it to heart or anything, just a little...note, I suppose! :D **

* * *

><p>Gamzee was absently picking the pages out of a book. He ripped the torn sheets, sticking little pieces into his mouth and chewing on them apprehensively. Call it a nervous habit, but he never seemed to catch himself in time. His concentration broke when the familiar sound of a key in a door caused him to perk up.<p>

He spit out one of the paper pieces, grimacing as one of the servants came in. He was a young, shaky boy that reminded Gamzee painfully of Tavros. "Hey! You," Gamzee called informally.

He received no reply. The servant boy merely placed a tray of delicious looking food on Gamzee's table, head bowed so low Gamzee could barely make out the features on the boy's face thanks to the shadows. "Hey, I'm trying to motherfuckin talk to you," the prince said, irritated at being ignored.

The boy chanced a glance up, but immediately looked back down, nearly sweating from how nervous he was. "I apologize my lord, I'm not allowed to speak with you," he squeaked, rushing off and locking the door. Gamzee quirked an eyebrow, a dreadful feeling in his stomach.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to help you Tavros."<p>

The sentence rang in his ears like a vacant promise. He felt no joy from it- Mostly refusing to get his hopes up.

At the moment, he sat idly on Doc Scratch's examination couch, shaking violently. When the man paced over to him, Tavros grabbed the sleeve of his robe, looking at him desperately. "Help me please," he whispered through agitated tears, hoping his voice would be heard.

"I am helping you," The Doctor replied, pulling his arm away and patting Tavros on the head. "You are in desperate need of help, little one. Lord Dualscar will be a wonderful sire."

"You don't understand!" Tavros cried, but was immediately hushed with a harsh glare. "Lord Dualscar is kind enough to save you from a life of slavery and mental disease, and you're being so disrespectful? I am ashamed to look at you."

Tavros' eyes widened and he looked stricken. "No- I-..." He bit his lip, wiping tears away. He was beyond terrified.

"My ears are burning," Came that terrible sing-song voice. Dualscar slithered into the room, placing his hands together greedily. "Hello little Dove. Doctor." He nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Does everything...check out?"

"He's in perfect health my lord," Doc Scratch replied.

"Good. Aren't you excited little Dove?" Dualscar chuckled, twirling a lock of Tavros' chocolate-brown hair between his thick, calloused fingers.

"I don't want to be your son, Dualscar," Tavros whispered in one last, futile, attempt to break free.

Dualscar's eyes lit up deviously, and he smirked sending butterflies racing through Tavros' stomach. "Perfect," the man all but purred. "I wasn't intending on it. I have too many sons already." Tavros looked confused. "You're going to be my bride," Dualscar finished.

Tavros paled. What did Dualscar have to gain by...doing that? Tavros was a 5 sweep old rustblood slave. There was no way any sane lord would take any lowblood- except maybe Aradia who had a coveted social rank despite blood color- as their bride. He swallowed thickly.

"The wedding will be in two days. I expect you to be radiant." Dualscar chucked a finger under Tavros' chin, leaving the faint boy to nearly swoon at the news with a befuddled Doc Scratch. The man looked at Tavros with what might have been concern, but Tavros never heard anything more about it.

* * *

><p>Tavros ran from the castle as fast as he could. He knew he wouldn't be able to escape. He didn't want to be locked up in some dungeon like other runaway slaves had been in the past. Their fates were often ten times more lasciviousness than simply becoming the forced bride of a perverted highblood.<p>

"Hey, you're that boy." Tavros stopped when his arm was suddenly grasped. He turned, regarding Sollux with fright before he settled a bit. "You're the one from before," Sollux tried to elaborate- Failing. "Why are you crying?"

Tavros was too baffled to speak. He looked around himself, wondering if someone was nearby. Maybe Sollux was a slave? He didnt' know what to believe anymore. "Wh-Why do you, uh...c-care?" he stuttered, wiping away his tears.

Sollux smiled slightly, putting a comforting hand on Tavros' shoulder. "You're Aradia's friend, right? And..." He looked frustrated. "Eridan, I guess."

Tavros stared, and then looked down. As much as he wanted to cry on someone about what he'd just discovered, Sollux wasn't the right person. How did Tavros know he could trust him? What if Sollux was a spy? Where was Aradia? Where was Gamzee? Eridan?

He looked back at the castle, noticing how far he'd run into the city. Too far. He shook his head pitifully and wiped at his eyes again. "No. N-Nothing."

Sollux looked skeptical, but didn't press. He looked at Sollux, as if deciding something. "Have you hear about the Kingdom? The Lowblood one?" he whispered, eyes focused on Tavros' own. Tavros had to look away. He shook his head.

"I don't know how true this is, but I heard they're going to start undercover campaigns down here. Try and get as many lowbloods as they can to the South where they're going to build a huge army. There's a war coming, I can feel it. I heard the first group is coming in two days during some big celebration the kingdom is holding."

Tavros felt sick at the news, more than elated. He thought back to Dualscar, who'd mentioned their 'wedding' would be in two days. Could it be the same celebration.

"Aren't you excited? Think about it- Never being forced to do things you don't want to do, like chores and cooking and shit like that." Sollux was almost positively beaming at this point- something that seemed out of character for the cynical boy Tavros had met days before.

"I have to go," Tavros whispered, the blood slowly draining from his face as panic settled in. He'd be long gone by then. Somewhere he could never be saved. He shuddered at the thought. At how hopeless he had already become. There was still time, he tried to tell himself, but ultimately knew there was no saving him.

He walked heavily up the stairs that led to his little 'home'. Where Executioner was undoubtedly working on his blacksmithing, none the wiser to anything. Tavros momentarily wondered if he should tell the closest thing to a Guardian he had what was going to happen, but familiar voices made him sick again.

"Your Highness, I see no reason for this when I have always been the one to raise him," He could hear the Executioner saying; the slightest undertone of desperation made Tavros' heart jump with what might have been reluctant happiness.

"Executioner are you defying a direct command?" Tavros shuddered when the Grand Highblood spoke, clutching a wooden beam. For the Grand Highblood to enter this side of the castle for something like this was...concerning. He was the King. The Grand Highblood. He could do whatever he wanted, in theory. The only conclusion Tavros could fathom was the man's desire to personally see the Executioner's desperation. Tavros had never thought the man had even a semblance of compassion for him.

"No Your Highness, I apologize I just- I'm trying to understand-"

The Grand Highblood gave a grand yawn, stretching out in near boredom as the Executioner continued to stammer. Another voice spoke up in his stead.

"He was never officially yours to begin with, Executioner. He's not even your kin. Please, stop having so much compassion. It's ugly on you." Dualscar scoffed.

Tavros could already see the sneer plastered on the Executioner's face. It was one he wore often when Tavros didn't pay attention while he was sharpening weapons. He gave a small, meek smile at the thought, before bitterness assaulted him.

"What do you intend to gain from this?" Executioner asked firmly. Tavros could hear him stand from his chair. "He's a child."

Dualscar rolled his eyes. "Old enough," he said mockingly. Tavros could hear the rumbling growl reverberating in Executioner's chest.

"Do you recall what I told you when Tavros first became your ward? Don't become too attached, he'll be dead in a month-" The Grand Highblood jabbed Exectioner in the chest, causing the man to cringe. "You stopped me from dropping that infant right out the window all those years ago, but this decision is final. The rust blood has finally become useful again."

The Executioner was silent for a few long moments. Tavros hid, expecting the Grand Highblood and Dualscar to come sauntering down the five step stairs, but finally he heard the Executioner's voice, low and threatening. "You can't run this Kingdom based on fear much longer."

There was a loud cacophony of commotion before the familiar sound of large boots came pounding down the five-steps. Tavros pressed himself in a secluded corner, watching the shadows walk past and leave. He shakily rose, running up the five-steps when the two men were gone. He kneeled beside the Executioner whom was holding his face, cringing wordlessly.

"Executioner," Tavros whispered when the man made no move to get up. He reached around for a small first aid kit, and cradled a small package of cold sopor in his hand. He gently pressed it to the man's eye, cringing himself when he examined the damage. The Grand Highblood's large hands had done quite a number on him.

The Executioner swatted Tavros away, crawling back into his chair where he sat hard, facing away from the boy. He looked immensely troubled, and Tavros felt compelled to help...it might be their last few days together as guardian and ward.

"Executioner?" he called again, whisper cutting through the dense air like a knife through butter.

There was still no reply. For a moment, Tavros just stood there, not sure what he could do. He wanted so badly to connect with his Guardian, if only once...he'd never thought the Executioner could hold any love for him at all, including kinship. It warmed his heart to know otherwise.

He looked down, nearly defeated. He wanted to cry, or run, or hide, but a brazen idea assaulted him. It was almost unbearable as it rose in his throat, and it frightened him to no end to utter the word that had become taboo to him. He gently put his hands on the Executioner's shoulders, laying his small head against the man's broad back. "Father."

Before he could blink, the Executioner rose from his chair so fast- Had Tavros in such a tight vice-like grip- that tears rose to the rustblood's eyes before he could process his emotions. "Don't call me that," the man hissed, causing Tavros' watery eyes to widen. "Don't call me that," he repeated, quieter. His grip on Tavros' shoulder loosened until it was nothing and his large hand retreated to his side. He turned away, an air of shame and weakness positively radiating off of him.

"Go to bed," he said, blatantly trying to control his voice.

Tavros was almost too shocked to move at first. He stood there, clutching his aching shoulder and wondering what he'd done wrong. He had hoped they'd made some sort of connection, that he had at least one person in the world to call his kin, even if it was fake.

"Go to bed Tavros," The Executioner said again, this time more harshly.

Tavros slunk his shoulders, looking down sorrowfully. His hands dropped to his sides and he slowly began to turn away from his Guardian. He looked over his shoulder for a moment, upper body turning just slightly to convey his conflicting hope and sadness. "Goodnight," he said softly, praying the Executioner would invite him over, but to no avail.

His head fell and his shoulders sagged as he trudged off to his bed.


	9. Explanation

**This chapter ended up being longer than I had intended it to be, so the wedding and banging commences in the next chapter. Just a little forewarning: it will be noncon. **

* * *

><p>The next day was accompanied by fog and dismal servants decorating the foyer of the castle. The horror in the air was palpable, radiating off of every being in desolate tandem. Tavros had managed to detach himself from the situation enough to keep his composure while the Executioner helped fit him into his ceremonial garments.<p>

"No, turn the other way," The Executioner grumbled in his deep, thunderous voice. Tavros wiggled around so he could comply and the Executioner promptly tied up the sides. He felt silly in the fitted clothes. He was more used to the burlap and torn cotton of his too-big servant's clothes. Scratch that. Slave's clothes.

"I feel dumb," Tavros said quietly, with a frown. Now was hardly the time to be pouting, but who knew what freedoms Dualscar would deprive him of?

"Hush," The Executioner scolded, securing a neck ruffle with difficulty. His broad fingers had trouble finding the small entry points on the collar of his undershirt. "Be glad Dualscar at least granted you your dignity."

"What?" Tavros asked stupidly, frowning. What dignity did Tavros have? He was a parentless slave about to marry the biggest jerk known to Highblood-dom.

The Executioner looked as if he might drop the subject, but opted for a simple;  
>"That man's appetites are depraved." With a growl, tying the neck ruffle too tight, causing Tavros to choke. The boy loosened the tie with his own slender fingers, rubbing his throat tenderly as the man before him apologized with an unnaturally bashful air. "Be glad you were granted a humble ceremonial outfit."<p>

Realization dawned on Tavros and he turned bright red, wondering to what extent Dualscar might have had him degraded during the ceremony had it not been for, most likely, the Grand Highblood who was at least modest in that regard.

The Executioner looked at Tavros, kneeling to help with his boots. "I'm proud of you," he murmured after an extended silence. "You're not scared at all?"

Tavros fidgeted, resting his hands on the Executioner's shoulders. "I am. But I'll be okay because you'll be there to deliver me to Dualscar. As long as you're there by my side I will be...uhm...fine, I suppose." Tavros could feel the Executioner seize up before him. He swallowed thickly. "Right?" the boy continued with a scared, desperate chuckle.

The Executioner knelt frozen in time, his knuckles tightening until Tavros felt them pulling at his laces. He paled, beginning to tremble as his knees went weak with concern at the hesitation. "I won't be attending the ceremony," The Executioner said finally.

As soon as Tavros opened his mouth he collapsed and broke into a heated sob, falling into the Executioner's expecting arms. He hit him once, then twice, then in a continuous onslaught of weak balled up fits. He was shaking like a leaf. The Executioner pitied him. "Why!?" Tavros was nearly screaming. "Why! Why!..." He shuddered, convulsing with animal fear. "...Why?" he whispered when his body finally gave up and was drawn of its strength.

The Executioner was overwhelmed with pity, stroking the chestnut mane of the other's hair. "I can't watch..." he didn't finish the sentence, trailing off before he lost himself with rage. "I just can't," he finally whispered. "I can't lose another child."

Tavros looked up, quirking his eyebrows. "A-Another child?" he asked through a hiccup. "You don't have children..."

"I had children."

Tavros frowned. He never expected the Executioner the type to pail. Let alone spawn. It was a troubling thought, but distracted him from his own rising fear so he prodded. "What happened to them?"

"The Grand Highblood," the Executioner said, not without a hint of pure hatred. "When he made me take you in he took them as collateral. To ensure I kept you safe," his eyes softened when he saw the hurt on Tavros' face. He hadn't meant to make it seem like the boy's fault. "My youngest was your age at the time. My oldest only a few years older."

"Where are they now?" Tavros asked in a breath.

"Supposedly the tower on the east side of the castle. But he's most likely had them killed," the Executioner said, voice faltering.

"Why did you stay then?"

"...To sufficiently care for my other child," the Executioner said, putting a paternal hand on Tavros' cheek.

Tavros' lips trembled and he wiped his eyes. "I thought you hated me," he whimpered.

The Executioner's eyes dropped along with his hand. He gripped the small boy's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "I know I never seemed like the father you might have preferred, but I was there. Every cold night I'd cover you with a big fluffy comforter. Every birthday I'd leave surprises next to your bed..."

"I always thought it was Gamzee," Tavros gasped, looking like a child as he stared with wide eyes.

The Executioner rubbed the back of his head. "I told myself not to get attached to you. That it would end up like...Equius and Horuss. I only wish I could have known our time together would be so short. I wouldn't have distanced myself. I would have protected you-" Tavros thought the steely man just might cry, but tears never came. "-I would have been a father."

"You are my father," Tavros said quietly. "You are more of a father than any I could have wished for. I'm sure my father in Heaven is thanking you."

The Executioner looked confused for a long while, then his face melted into comprehension. There was hesitation in his voice. "Your real father is not dead. The Highblood lied to you."

Tavros froze. He didn't even breathe, lest it stop him from missing an explanation. "What?" he finally asked when none came.

"He's the leader of a rebellion starting in the South. His followers call him the Summoner. When you were a child the Grand Highblood kidnapped you from their camp and planned to use you against the Summoner," the Executioner explained, the words spilling past his lips without pause.

"But the Grand Highblood told me my father was negligent. He said I would have died if he hadn't have saved me," Tavros whispered, more to himself than to the Executioner as he fidgeted.

"The Grand Highblood will say anything to manipulate others into submission. Your father was a great man that loved you very much," the Executioner said, sighing softly.

Tavros frowned. "How do you know?" His eyes widened. "Have you spoken with him?"

The Executioner shook his head. "No. I was moirails with your father's matesprit. Before he joined the rebellion we three would often convene and share stories of the sweeps we'd been apart. Before this chasm between classes began...your father killed his matesprit however. She was not your mother," he added as an afterthought.

Tavros nodded vaguely, feeling dizzy from the horror of this new information. "He tried to save you many times," the Executioner continued. "If I hadn't been such a fool to believe the Grand Highblood allowed my sons to live I would have helped you. I'm sorry."

Tavros gave a watery smile, hugging the Executioner around the neck. "I could not have asked for a better father," he whispered. The Executioner's heart warmed at that and he returned the hug. They remained like that for a long time before an undetected presence disturbed them.

"I knew you were an untrustworthy little snake," Dualscar said in a silken voice that dripped with venom. The Executioner tried to pull away, but Tavros held on tighter, his little body trembling as a broad hand settled on his backside.

The Executioner felt sick to his stomach, but was forced to disengage himself from the boy. His boy. He rest a hand on Tavros' shoulder to anchor him in place. "What are you implying my lord?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I never bought any of this 'I'm responsible for him. I've taken care of him. He's like my son' bullshit. You're sweet on -my- bride," Dualscar seethed, yanking Tavros out of the Executioner's grasp. The Executioner's face twisted into repulsion and he set his jaw, fists clenching. Tavros was so excited to hear the man speak up on his behalf, but there was nothing. He berated himself for getting his hopes up. "I should have you culled for laying your tainted hands on him, but it's my wedding day. I'm feeling generous."

The Executioner glared, his chest rising and falling rapidly and Tavros could almost see the white hot anger coursing through him. "Well?" Dualscar scoffed. "I've spared your life. Prostrate yourself before my generosity."

The disbelief read clearly on the Executioner's face, but Dualscar either didn't notice or didn't care. His limbs trembled with rage as he slid down into the appropriate prostration, with his forehead against the stone and his palms flat on either side of him. "Forgive me your highness. I am humbled by your generosity," the man growled out.

"Splendid."

The Executioner's eyes slid down as Dualscar gave Tavros' bottom a squeeze, making the boy whimper low in his throat, trying to keep it from being heard. The Executioner opted for dropping his eyes to the ground, fists tightening.

"Come along my tainted little dove. The ceremony will begin soon," Dualscar urged, pushing Tavros forcefully away, refusing to allow the guardian and ward a last goodbye.

* * *

><p>"You'll find your new life to be very pleasing," Dualscar announced imperiously. He dropped his voice low, glancing down at Tavros with an arrogant smirk. "Where I'm from most would die for a chance to visit my bed," he purred.<p>

"Why not ask one of them to wed you then?" Tavros asked bitingly, without thought. He suddenly became very afraid, eyes wide with fright. "Uh...I...I'm s-sorry," he whimpered immediately after.

Dualscar's eyes became shadowed and he stopped, forcing Tavros to stop with him. For a moment he seemed as though he'd only give Tavros a tongue lashing about respecting highbloods, but a quick flick of his wrist and flex of his fingers proved otherwise. He smacked Tavros harshly, then grabbed him by the throat and slammed him hard against the wall, knocking the wind out of the lowblood. "You'd better work on that attitude. I won't tolerate it much longer," he growled viciously, throwing Tavros easily to the ground. "Go now and clean yourself up. The ceremony will begin soon and then you will be eternally mine."

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

Tavros shuddered at the apprehensive and inquisitive voice that approached. He mistook the honeyed tones for the other's father, but quickly placed them to be Eridan's own boyish tones. He wiped tears from his eyes, the bruise left by Dualscar making him cringe and burst further into tears. His face was pale and void of almost all life.

"Tavros?" came the voice again. When the highblood entered the guest room he immediately dropped down to his friend's side, embracing him. "Oh Tavros...I'm so sorry," he murmured, stroking the lowblood's hair consolingly.

"It's not fair," Tavros whimpered, sniffing. "It's not fair..."

"I know," Eridan conceded. "Today is a day even the angels will regard with wrath."

Something in Tavros' mind shifted and he pulled away with a gasp, looking at Eridan with pitiful tears in his eyes. "What is today?"

After Eridan recovered from the confusion of subject change, he disclosed the date. Tavros' brows furrowed. "Gamzee's birthday!" he cried.

Eridan's shoulders sagged and he hung his head. "Gamzee's father just announced the birthday gala has been cancelled and that the wedding celebration will take its place."

Tavros shook with rage. Rage at Dualscar and the Grand Highblood and himself. "This was his plan all along!" he yelled, causing Eridan to flinch. "What a vin...vindictive..." his frown deepened and he broke into tears again. "P-Poor Gamzee..."

"Poor Gamzee?" Eridan echoed. "Tavros...you need to quit being so selfless for a moment and think about yourself. We need to stop this marriage."

"There's nothing we can do," Tavros whispered, sounding broken.

Eridan's eyebrows knit together and he rose. "The Hell we can't," he seethed, tightening his fists. Without any other explanation he stormed off, leaving Tavros alone.

"Eridan!" Tavros cried, feeling very small and abandoned. He wouldn't have the Executioner. He wouldn't have Gamzee. Now he wouldn't even have Eridan. He didn't even know if Aradia knew what was happening, let alone attending. His face contorted into something pained and he began to sob again.

"Excuse me?" Came a meek voice. It was a servant Tavros recognized. Someone he played with as a child. Worked with. Laughed with. He blushed hard from shame and suddenly felt like something lower than a servant or a whore. He felt so dirty without proper warrant.

"Yes?" Tavros whispered breathlessly.

"The court is ready to receive you."


	10. Hope is Lost

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay I've been intensely busy with graduating and such, and I'm still not quite there but almost. There isn't any noncon in this chapter like I said there'd be, but there will be in the next chapter.

This update brought to you by today's Homestuck update.

* * *

><p>Tavros let out a deep breath as he stood behind the large decorative curtains that blocked him from the attention of the awaiting crowd; All highbloods, he guessed. His head was throbbing from the onslaught of information. Darkleer's sons, Dualscar's plans, his father was alive. He choked on a single sob, before forcing himself into composure. The servants that were fiddling with his ceremonial robes touches his back and shoulders comfortingly, but it didn't help at all. These were the people Tavros grew up with, became close with, they were the closest people to family that he had and now they had to see him like this.<p>

"The ceremony is about to begin," One of the older servants announced grimly. Tavros trembled as he heard the music begin to play. There would be a good twenty minutes before he had to walk, but he would have preferred to just get it over with. He only wished he could be with Gamzee one last time before Dualscar whisked him away to a life of misery and horror.

"God Eridan where are you," the boy whispered under his breath, closing his eyes tightly to prevent tears.

=== Be the lost seadweller.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Eridan screamed, slamming another door and startling a nearby servant. Where was Aradia's room? There wasn't much time now. He strode to the window, peering out. He was running out of time. He looked back to the servant he'd frightened and grabbed her by the shoulder in a flurry. "Where is Doc Scratch's daughter's room? Where is Aradia?"

The servant looked taken aback, small and wide-eyed like a doe. It made him angry that she was too frightened to reply. "Where is she!?" he yelled.

The servant shook her head, trying to find her voice. "I-I-In the- she's- I can't tell you, I'm sorry sir."

"Do you know who I am?" Eridan snapped. "I will have you culled if you don't tell me where she is!"

The servant trembled, gesturing down the hall with shaking hands. Eridan looked in the direction she was pointing, spotting a very elegant door with the girl's symbol carved above it. He sighed and dropped her, straightening her bodice with a slight apology. "Thank you." He rushed off quickly.

Perhaps it wasn't the best idea, but it was the only one he had. He flung open her door, earning a scream from the ram-horned girl as she covered her exposed chest. The chambermaid jumped up from her position on the floor, covering her ward. "Master Eridan you simply cannot go bursting into young girl's rooms!" she scolded in a shrill tone, her age and wisdom proving no fear.

Eridan stared for a moment, his mind going blank until Aradia threw her shoe at him, effectively snapping him out of his stupor. He closed his eyes tightly, looking away. "Eridan leave I have to get ready for Gamzee's birthday gala for God's sake!"

Eridan cleared his throat, holding out his hand. "Aradia you don't understand! My father is trying to marry Tavros- or- he IS marrying Tavros! As we speak! We must stop it, but I have no idea how."

Aradia froze, eyes wide. "Oh- Oh no. I had no idea- I, does Gamzee know? Why doesn't he stop it?"

"He's locked in his room. He has no idea, no one's been able to get to him since Uncle GHB grounded him," Eridan said urgently. "Which is why we have to do something."

"Eridan get out so I can finish getting dressed. We'll have to go to Gamzee at once."

* * *

><p>"Please let us through! Doctor Scratch is my father and if he hears of your insolence, he will not be happy," Aradia said, an uncharacteristic urgency in her voice.<p>

"Lord Highblood said no one is allowed in or out, save for the approved servants. I'm sorry young mistress, but you'll have to forgive me. You wouldn't want any unnecessary bloodshed, would you?" He smiled manipulatively.

"I would." At that, the man faltered, but quickly steeled himself and became more firm. "I cannot let you through."

Eridan stepped forward, sighing. "Look, sir, I know your job is very important to you, as well as your life, and we'd never want to jeopardize it, but you're making this very difficult for us and I can't say what will happen if you don't-" He didn't have a chance to finish his thought before Aradia's fist smashed square into the servant's jaw, sending him crumpling to the floor with a loud crack. Eridan looked at her, slightly frightened and just the slightest bit interested, but he snapped himself out of it and searched the man.

"The key!" Aradia snatched it from Eridan's hands and jammed it into the keyhole, shoving the door open and running inside.

"Gamzee!" She stopped short, clenching her fists. Gamzee was high out of his mind, lying on his bed with his hand dipped in a jar of sopor. She took a deep breath, exhaling her irritation, then walked over and shoved him in the chest. "Snap out of it Makara!"

Gamzee looked at them, letting out a pleased chuckle. "Hey motherfuckers. Don't I all up n' got a birthday party to be gettin ready for or some shit? I don't think I'm gonna go."

"No!" Aradia yelled, desperate to save her friend as quickly as possible. "Gamzee, it was a set up! The gala, the random incidents, everything!" She shook him for emphasis, but it wasn't registering in the drug-addict's mind. She gripped him more tightly, ignoring the irritated sound he made. "Your father is marrying Tavros to Dualscar!"

It nearly seemed like time froze; The atmosphere did at least. Gamzee sobered immediately, praying to any mirthful messiah that would listen that he was dreaming. "What?"

Eridan stepped towards him, looking panicked. "We have to hurry. Tavros is being received soon, and once the oaths are spoken, there's no way to reverse them. Gamzee- I don't know what we can do. We're just a bunch of kids, but we have to try something. Anything. Tavros means a lot to all of us, and I can't bare the thought of returning him with him as my..." The thought hadn't really hit him until the words rolled unwillingly off his tongue. "As my...father."

It sickened him to the core just to utter, let alone actually live out. He swallowed past the growing lump in his throat and clenched his fists. "By the way we knocked out your servant and we're terribly sorry, but there's no time to think. We have to do. We have to do and hope against hope that we'll make it in time."

"Let's go," Gamzee said abruptly, standing in his sleeping clothes with not an ounce of shame. He had more important things to attend to, like saving his recent matesprit from the clutches of a monster. He swallowed, thinking back to when Darkleer would tell them both stories so very similar to this. They never had happy endings.

* * *

><p>When the music started playing, Tavros choked on a sob but steeled himself, clenching his fists around the bouquet in his hands. He closed his eyes, his jaw quivering as he tried to resist bursting into tears. If he cried, the audience would think it was from happiness and he refused to give them the satisfaction of believing this is what he wanted. Even if they realized it was non-consensual, they probably wouldn't have cared anyway. And if they cared there was still nothing they could do about it.<p>

He flinched when a hand touched his back, but it was just a servant, asking him who would be delivering him. "No one," he whispered, and the empathy was there but Tavros only grew angry that any other servant wasn't in his place. Why had it been him? He was small and weak and a brown-blood at that. There was nothing special about him. He set his jaw and tried to be as distant from the situation as possible. "I'm ready."

As soon as he stepped out of the tent, the audience in the pews beside the aisle rose. He noted the colors of their formal ceremony outfits- Violet, cobalt, magenta, perriwinkle, cerulean, and more. He let his head down, the hood of his robe shielding his face from the doting onlookers. He didn't want to see Dualscar. Not until he was forced to.

The walk down was agonizing, terrifying, and all he wanted to do was throw the damned purple bouquet and run as fast as his legs would take him. He felt as if he'd aged 30 sweeps in a matter of seconds. He caught the eye of an old woman, who smiled smugly, as if she were proud of a brown-blood marrying so far above his class. It made him sick to think these people thought he should be happy.

He heard condescending laughter to his right, and someone mutter "shit blood" which only caused those in ear-shot to laugh harder. Tavros tensed, the shame he felt intensifying.

When he arrived at the alter, which had been set up outside in favor of the beautiful weather they'd been having recently, he kept his eyes trained at the floor. After a moment, the music stopped and the priest smiled, wide and toothy like he was sharing a secret with the rest of the attendees. Tavros was the only one not included in what it could be.

The priest muttered something Tavros didn't care to pay attention to, and he nearly shrank back when Dualscar's hands approached him. His gray fingers pushed the hood back, revealing Tavros' face which overwhelmed him. He breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself, but the tears came quicker than he could suppress them. Dualscar's smile widened; he was amused. "Don't cry love," he chuckled, wiping Tavros' tears with his thumb. "You look so lovely."

* * *

><p>"They said it would be here. Why isn't anyone here?" Eridan yelled, kicking over the priest's podium with an enraged yell. Aradia stood stiffly beside him, a firm look on her face.<p>

"They knew we'd try to interfere," she supplied. She glanced at Gamzee, gauging his expression but it was too hard to read.

"Fuck!" Eridan yelled again, thrashing anything he could get his hands on. "I fucking- Fuck!" He punched the wall, yelled again, then collapsed into a sitting position, covering his head with his arms. "We were so close."

"We weren't close," Gamzee said. His friends looked at him, confused. "What would we would have motherfucking done once we got there, huh? You think just because a couplea kids wanna protect their friend they're gonna fuckin stop it?"

Eridan furrowed his brows. "Well...Maybe if we-"

"No. There was nothing we could do anyway. It was motherfucking pointless."

Aradia looked concerned, glancing at her seadweller friend before moving closer to Gamzee. "Gamzee we could have-"

"NO WE MOTHERFUCKING COULDN'T!" Gamzee screamed, startling the two of them into quietude. He was trembling with rage, but holding back. His fists clenched so hard, his nails drew blood from his palm. "We couldn't do anything. We're fucking grubs. Our parents think we're motherfucking jokes. This isn't any big fucking political move, it's a game to them. They're fucking laughing right in our faces, dangling how fucking powerless we are right in front of us."

Aradia swallowed, looking down. Aradia nor Eridan spoke. They knew Gamzee was right and felt even more powerless for it. "We have to do something."

"There's nothing we can do," Gamzee replied succinctly.

Eridan exhaled hard, standing. "Well we can't just give up!" he snapped, throwing his arms out. "Gamzee if there's one thing you've never done in your fucking life it's give up! If you give up now then you can damn well expect the rest of your life to be as shitty as this moment right now!"

Gamzee looked up at Eridan, clenching his mouth shut. He looked down, thinking hard. After a moment he looked up, a determined look in his eyes. "I have an idea. Tavros and Dualscar won't be officially married until the end of the third day of the ceremony. We have to do anything we fucking can to make sure he's far away before day three."

Aradia straightened up, nodding in agreement. "If they don't give their vows by the end of third meal then the marriage is void. I think I know who will help."


End file.
